soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Everwolve (Pokémon)
Everwolve (Japanese: クズ緑 Kuzuyoku) is a dual Grass/Dark-Type Pokémon called the Wolverine Pokémon. Everwolve is the final evolved form of the Grass-Type Starter Pokémon Woolverik, evolving from Wolvina at Level 38. Its Special Ability is Overgrow and its Hidden Ability is Sheer Force. This Pokémon is capable of X-Evolving into X-Everwolve. Biology Physical Appearance Everwolve is a bipedal Pokémon with a slim yet bulky physique and can stand straight to be five feet and 11 inches. Its face is half sienna brown and half white with green pine needles in the extra white fur on its head. The white is designed similar to a mask on its face. Its pointed nose is dark maroon and its eyes are golden yellow. Its bear like ears are brown and tipped black. A jade green, palmate shaped leaf grows from its neck. The fur on its chest is light brown while the fur on its arms, legs and the rest of its mid-body is brown. Its shoulders, forearms and upper thighs have pine needles growing in different colors, dark green on its shoulders; green, forearms; and pine green, upper thighs. Its dark brown paws and feet have black claws that are very thick with three digits and its thumbs are hidden under its pine needles. It has a long tail with a spiky, brown pine cone growing out of it. The rest of the tail is curved with two points on the end with the pine cone and turns brown as it connects to the body. As X-Everwolve, its appearance changes mostly on its face and back. Special Abilities Everwolve's thick, black claws are very powerful. Its claws can cut through things harder than rock and even gemstones. The only gem their claws can't cut are diamonds. Everwolve has thick fur that helps it live in its territory, usually a cool or cold climate in forests. Behavior Etymology "Ever" comes from "evergreen", a type of plant that never loses its leaves. "Wolve" derives from "wolverine", the animal Everwolve and its previous forms are based on. Diet Everwolve is known to sometimes eat the remains of dead Pokémon and more commonly go hunting for prey that isn't a struggle to catch. They can also eat Berries and don't have a particular taste. Popular Culture Some people in Emperios refer to Everwolve as the "Wrath of the Forest", as it attacks any intruder that harms their territory. Not many people have the courage to face an Everwolve and the Pokémon is sometimes used in outdoor, campfire stories to scare campers. In the Anime Main Article: Ash's Everwolve Ash meets Everwolve, who is male, as a shy Woolverik at Professor Maple's lab in the premiere episode "A New League and a New Start!". Woolverik wanted to travel with Ash as the Pokémon saw something in the trainer that drew him in. Woolverik became Ash's first Emperios Pokémon. In "The High Tides of Victory!", Woolverik evolves into Wolvina to defeat the Londoria City Gym Leader, Cress. When he became an Everwolve, he becomes very possessive of Ash as part of his nature over territory, to the point he wouldn't even let Pikachu ride on Ash's shoulder. Major Roles in Spinoffs Main article: [[Everwolve (MD X)|''Everwolve (guild member)]] A male Everwolve is the Guildmaster of the Passionate Expedition Society, the only guild on the Coast Continent. He is the founder of the guild along with a Milotic and Lucas, a Lucario. Game Data Pokédex Entries ''Pokémon Light "Everwolve is very protective and territorial, living in very cool forests usually accompanied with rocky cliffs. Its thick, black claws can cut through some of the hardest stones." Pokémon Darkness "Using its thick, black claws, Everwolve can scale trees and rocky cliffs to chase intruders out of its territory. Covering its body are sharp pine needles and can also attack with the pine cone tip of its tail." Pokémon Twilight "Everwolve is very protective and territorial, living in very cool forests usually accompanied with rocky cliffs. Its thick, black claws can cut through some of the hardest stones." Trivia * Everwolve, along with Wolvina, are the first Grass-Type Starters to also be part Dark-Type. * Along with Wolvina, Everwolve is the third and fourth Grass and Dark-Type, behind Nuzleaf and Shiftry. ** They are also the third and fourth Starters to be part Dark-Type, first two being Greninja and Incineroar. * Everwolve roughly resembles the extinct ground sloth, following the trend of the Grass-Type starter being based on an extinct animal. Origins Everwolve is based on a pine tree and a wolverine, as are its previous forms. However, it is the only form to fully resemble a stereotypical wolverine. Everwolve's Japanese name derives from クズリ kuzuri, the Japanese for "wolverine", and 緑 yoku, meaning "green". However, the last word can come from 常緑 Jōryoku, which means "evergreen".Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Starters Category:Grass-Type Pokémon Category:Dark-Type Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Field Egg Group Category:Monster Egg Group Category:X-Evolution Pokémon